Streets of Naquadah
by Katchu
Summary: SG-1 goes on a mission to a planet with very interesting customs and they find themselves 'hitched'.chapter 6 up
1. Default Chapter

Streets Of Naquadah

Author's Note: The character of Katie was first introduced in "Somewhere in Between". You might want to check that out before reading this story, although it is not absolutely necessary.

Chapter 1

As SG-1 headed to the embarkation room Jack was feeling very froopy. Feeling froopy meaning he wasn't acting like himself. He was pondering the present situation. Pondering is of course not something Jack did often. He turned to Sam, Katie and Jonas.

-It feels very odd without Teal'c here. This is the first time the four of us have been on a mission without him. I feel as if we're not complete and that somehow him not being on this mission is going to make it very interesting.

Sam smiled.

-You know, Colonel, we could postpone the mission until Teal'c gets back from Chulak tomorrow.

Jack shook his head.

-No, I'm kind of in the mood for an interesting mission.

Katie grinned and rolled her eyes.

-Gee, dad, I couldn't tell.

He put his hands up as if to fight her.

-Come on, Katie, I've had it up to here with you making fun of me. Let's end it right here.

Katie covered her face and shook her head in embarrassment.

-Dad, this is neither the time nor the place.

-Aw come on Kate, we don't leave for another five minutes. That's plenty of time to get into a scrum.

Katie rolled her eyes at his Canadian accent and speech. Jack took a step closer to Katie and sighed.

-Come on, Katie, time's a wasting. Hey, you're not afraid are you? 'Cuz I've been sparring with Jonas for a while now and I've greatly improved. Wouldn't ya say, JQ?

Jonas nodded.

-Oh, yeah, sure. Absolutely.

By this time they had been standing in the hallway for several minutes. General Hammond walked up beside them.

-Colonel, is there some reason you haven't left yet?

-Uh, no sir. I mean, yes sir. I was just, uh, finishing up my pre mission stretches.

With that Jack knelt down and did several crunches.

-There we go, sir. I'm all set.

-Good. You have a go.

General Hammond turned and left. Katie sighed with relief.

-Boy dad, that was a close one. If General Hammond knew you were instigating a fight among your own team members he'd relieve you of your command.

Jack glared at her.

-You see, that's exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about. We'll deal with that when we get back. But right now we have a mission. Carter, what kind of information do we have about the planet we're visiting?

-Um, well sir, I basically covered everything in our pre mission briefing.

-Well, summarize.

-Um yes, sir. The UAV indicated a highly advanced civilization about 20 kliks north of the gate. However, it also showed a more primitive encampment in the near vicinity of the gate.

Jack nodded.

-Well, let's go meet the locals.

With that they headed through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, all three of you. I normally don't do this but I thought I'd reply…

Kristine-Check out My story 'Somewhere in Between' or my bio for an explanation on Katie.

Jez-You weren't supposed to read the note before I put it on…it wasn't nice and spoiled my fun. Be lucky I left my zat at home. Wait, we are home…cancel that…luv ya.

Movielover-I can always count on you to read my stories even if nobody else does. You always make me smile.

As they arrived on the other side, Jack took off his sunglasses and whistled in amazement.

-It is absolutely gorgeous. What say we build a summer home here, Katie?

Katie smiled.

-It might be a good idea to check out the neighborhood before you start construction.

Jack nodded.

-Right, right. Well, then let's take a look at the neighborhood.

They started heading north. It wasn't too long before they found themselves suddenly surrounded by 'the locals'. Jack sighed and took off his hat.

-Beautiful day, isn't it fellas? Uh, look, we're just heading for the city and we best get going before it gets dark.

The men said nothing but instead moved in closer. Katie was getting very nervous as she noticed the way the men were looking at her and Sam. Suddenly they heard a man shouting.

-Ynosa, get away from our visitors!!!

The crowd suddenly parted to reveal four smartly dressed men. The man who had shouted walked toward them, stopped in front of Jack and bowed.

-I'm deeply sorry for the trouble Ynosa and his friends may have caused you. I am Lepsga, Counselor of the Johet people. Welcome.

Jack cleared his throat.

-Uh…Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force.

-Welcome Colonel. How may I be of service?

-We're here to discuss a possible trade between our two cultures. We have heard that you are very advanced in the way of technology.

-That we are, Colonel. And I can tell you right now, we will be most happy to trade. I will take that one as my mate.

Lepsga pointed to Sam. Jack coughed.

-Um…I uh…I'm afraid that won't be possible.

-Oh…and why not?? I thought you said you wanted to trade?

-Yes, but um…uh…this one is already taken.

-She is your mate?

-Um…sure.

Lepsga nodded.

-I see. Pardon me. I did not know. She is not wearing The Cloak of Felkner.

-Oh…what?

-If a woman is mated she wears The Cloak of Felkner to let others know.

-Oh, yes well, we don't have cloaks of falcon…

The man nodded. Just then one of the other men came forward and looked intently at Katie.

-What about her?

SG-1 was still in shock over Jack's conversation with Lepsga and no one knew what to say. The man came closer after receiving no answer. Finally, Jonas came to his senses and blocked the man's path.

-She's mine.

The man stopped in his tracks and began to shuffle backward.

-A thousand pardons…

Sam and Katie began inconspicuously moving away from the group. Sam turned to Katie.

-I can't believe they…claimed us without even asking if we wanted to be claimed. I mean, that Lepsga guy isn't too shabby.

Katie laughed. She knew that they were both glad Jack and Jonas were there. Katie smiled.

-Yeah, isn't that just like guys?

-Yup.

-Carter?

Sam turned to look at Jack.

-Yes, sir?

-A word.

He gestured that they should talk privately. Sam left Katie and went over to stand by the colonel.

-What's up, sir?

-Lepsga has invited us to visit the city. He says there is some kind of transporter about a half a klik north so we won't have to walk the rest of the way. And…

-Yes sir?

-I think you and Katie should head back to the SGC.

-With all due respect, no sir.

Jack sighed.

-And why not?

-No matter how uncomfortable this mission may be I can't leave. The Johet are obviously far more advanced than us technologically. You said they have a transporter and I think they must have some sort of system set up so that they know when the gate is activated, otherwise they couldn't have gotten here so quickly after we arrived.

-And your point is?

-My point, sir, is that if we are going to be trading for some of their technology then I need to be here to see it. Otherwise you might end up commandeering a toaster rather than a transporter.

-Point. All right then…Katie??

Katie walked over to them. Jonas followed closely behind. Katie already knew what Jack was going to say.

-No way dad.

Jack groaned.

-Aw come on, Katie. Do it for your old man.

-Nope. Not a chance. This is by far the most interesting culture we've met in along time and something tells me there is more to them than meets the eye.

Jack sighed.

-All right, all right. At least I tried.

He walked back over to the crowd of men.

-Lepsga, we would be honored to visit your city.

The man nodded happily.

-Good, good. Then without further ado let us go to the transporter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lepsga turned and started walking toward the forest. SG-1 followed. Jack turned to his second in command.

-So Carter, what do you think this transporter thing is exactly?

-Well sir, if I had to guess I'd say that it's probably just that…a transporter.

-Ach. Why didn't I think of that?

-Probably because it was too simple.

-What is this, 'Pick on Jack Day'?

Jonas came up along beside them.

-Actually, sir, it is.

Jack turned to Jonas.

-Come again?

-On Kelowna today is 'Pick on Jack Day'. Although, Jack isn't a proper name, it's…something else…

-No kidding? You're serious?

Jonas nodded. He would never understand why the people of earth felt the need to make sure they weren't being lied to. They weren't a very trusting people. But, who could blame them? If the people in the highest offices of their country lied, then it stood to reason that it's citizens would lie as well. It was at times such as this that he missed his world and his people very much.

-Yes, sir.

-Hmm.

By now they had arrived at the transporter. It was in a hexagonal shape and made of some sort of quartz crystal. Sam knelt down to examine it.

-This is amazing. How does it work?

Lepsga smiled.

-Of that I do not know. You will have to ask Rokell when we get to the city. But come, step on and you will see for yourself.

They all stepped on the transporter. A moment later they found themselves in darkness. Jack cleared his throat.

-Uh…Lepsga…what's going on?

-Do not worry. The lights will come in in a moment.

The lights came on a second later. Jack stepped off the transporter and looked around. They were in a room approximately 10 ft. by 10 ft. with nothing in it but the transporter. Lepsga led them toward a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Upon exiting the room SG-1 found themselves in a great hall with high ceilings and marble walls. They followed him outside and let out a collective gasp. The buildings were all made of white marble and towered hundreds of feet above them. They walked out onto the street and joined the crowd of men who were ambling along. Katie turned to Lepsga.

-So, how far did the transporter take us?

-30 units.

Katie turned to Sam.

-I'm assuming that's 30 miles?

Sam nodded.

-That's what I would assu…wait a second!!!

She stopped and knelt down, examining the street closely.

-Katie, Jonas…is this what I think it is?

They both knelt down. Jonas nodded.

-It's naquadah.

Jack looked confused.

-Naquadah…as in naquadah?

Sam nodded excitedly.

-Yes, sir.

-Why pray tell would they build their streets out of naquadah?

-I don't know. Why don't you ask Lepsga?

-Good idea.

Jack whirled around to face their guide who was looking very confused at their excitement.

-Why'd you build the streets out of naquadah?

-Nakwedeeh??? Oh…you mean the Dianite??

-Yeah, sure, whatever. Why?

-Um…because we have a lot of it.

-Oh.

Jack turned back to Sam.

-They have a lot.

Sam smiled.

-I heard.

She turned to Lepsga.

-So, do you have an excess even after building the streets?

-Yes. We have so much we don't know what to do with it.

-Well, we'd be glad to take some off your hands.

-Really? Oh, that would be wonderful! I will take you to Rokell and you can discuss it further.

They continued walking down the street. After a moment or two had passed Jack noticed a large group of men closing in on them. Sam noticed too and looked at Jack apprehensively. 

-Sir?

-I see 'um.

He turned to Lepsga.

-So…uh…when do you figure to give the gals their falcon cloaks?

-Rokell will have them.

-I was afraid you'd say that.

Seeing that the men were still closing, Jack slyly put his arm around Sam's waist. The men started to back away. Jack looked at Sam and smiled.

-Some things are better than cloaks.

Sam looked up at him and they locked eyes. She allowed herself a small smile.

-I guess so.

Meanwhile, as they walked a few paces behind Sam and Jack, Katie and Jonas were talking about the possibility of obtaining a large amount of naquadah. Actually, Katie was talking. Jonas hadn't said anything since he saw the crowd that headed first for Sam and now for Katie. Katie was completely oblivious to the crowd (perhaps the blonde in her coming out?). Jonas started to holler up to the colonel but noticed he and Major Carter lost in each other's eyes. It looked like he would have to handle this on his own.

So, Jonas, taking his cue from Jack's earlier actions, put his arm around Katie's waist. Two things simultaneously occurred. The men backed away and Katie stopped talking. She turned to Jonas.

-Um, Jonas, what are you doing?

Jonas pointed to the receding crowd of men and to Jack and Sam.

-We have to put a on a show for the neighborhood. Although, I don't think Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are putting on a show.

Katie nodded in understanding, letting herself relax by his side.

-What was I saying?

Jonas smiled.

-You were saying how the Tok'ra would want some of our new found supply of naquadah.

-Oh yeah.

And so they walked along the street made of naquadah, chatting about the naquadah, arm in arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

15 minutes later they came to a large brick building the color of sand. Jonas looked at it queerly, cocked his head and turned to Lepsga.

-Why isn't this building the same as the others?

Lepsga smiled.

-I would not expect you to know such a thing. The other buildings are the residential and commercial section. This…this is a place of learning and knowledge.

-Like a school?

-That, and so much more my friend. The likes of you and I and the dear colonel cannot fully fathom it. But the others…

He pointed to Sam and Katie.

-…they understand. But come, Rokell is just inside.

They entered the building and found themselves in a strange environment. It was part library, part office, part warehouse, part factory and part grocery store. As they stood gaping in amazement a woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair came walking toward them. She smiled at Sam and Katie, bowed, then offered her hand.

-I am Rokell. But you may call me Rocky as my friends do.

Katie smiled and took her hand.

-It's good to meet you Rocky. My name is Katie.

Rokell shook Katie's hand then turned to Sam. They too shook hands.

-Sam.

Rokell smiled.

-Katie and Sam. Welcome. We have much to talk about. But first, we must get your cloaks. Please, come with me. 

She turned towards the office part of the complex. SG-1 followed. Rokell led them into a small, ornate carpeted room. She pointed to two dusters on a table in the corner.

-These are for you. Please excuse me for a moment as I attend to some arrangements for your stay.

With that she bowed and left the room. Katie and Sam walked over and picked up the cloaks. Sam grimaced. Jack walked over to the table.

-There something wrong, Carter?

-No, sir. Nothing wrong.

Jack turned to Katie who sighed with resignation as she put on the cloak.

-Katie? Is there a problem?

-No. Well, kind of.

-Well, what is it?

-It's just that…well…they're urple.

-Urple?

Katie nodded.

-Urple is that disgusting combination of pink and purple.

-Ach. Urple…what's wrong with urple?

Katie smiled. She couldn't expect a guy to understand something this complex.

-Urple is a gross interpretation of what a color scheme is. It's a mutation…a monster…a monster that never should have been created. I had hoped it was an anomaly isolated to earth…apparently not…

-Uh huh.

Just then Rokell came back accompanied by Lepsga. She smiled at the sight of Sam and Katie in their cloaks.

-How do you like them?

Sam forced a smile.

-They're swell.

-Good. Colonel O'Neill and…I don't believe I know your name.

She was of course addressing Jonas. He smiled.

-Jonas Quinn.

Rokell nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

-The colonel and Jonas will go with Lepsga to discuss relations between our peoples. I will take Sam and Katie on a tour of our facility. 

Jack started to object to them being split up but Rokell interrupted him.

-I can assure you that they will be quite safe now that they are wearing their cloaks. No one would dare violate that. And, this is our most secure facility.

Jack nodded resignedly.

-All right. 

He turned to Sam and Katie.

-See you gals later.

Jack and Jonas left with Lepsga. After they were gone Katie turned to Rokell.

-If you don't mind Rocky, rather than going on the tour is there someone I could talk to learn more about your culture and customs?

Rokell smiled.

-I had a feeling you'd say that. Jelsina will be able to tell you what you want. This way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Rokell led them out of the room and into the library part of the building. There they found a young woman sitting alone at a small round table reading a very large book. She had long jet-black hair and was wearing a white cloak. At the sound of their approach, she looked up from her book and rose to greet them, smiling broadly.  
  
-I am called Jelsina.  
  
Katie grinned and stuck out her hand in greeting.  
  
-Katie.  
  
Rokell smiled as the two young women shook hands.  
  
-Well Katie, I leave you in capable hands.  
  
With that, she and Sam departed for the factory section. Katie looked around at the multitude of books, amazement and admiration evident on her features.  
  
-It's quite a collection you've got here.  
  
-We take great pride in our literature. And the collection continues  
to grow as more and more of our great minds begin writing. Plans are  
being made to enlarge this section of the facility.  
  
-Have you written any?  
  
Jelsina shrugged slightly.  
  
-I myself have only written 37.  
  
Katie could not prevent her mouth from falling open in shock.  
  
-37?!?! How old are you?  
  
-I have been given 21 years thus far.  
  
-The same age as me! Gosh, I've only just started writing a book. I  
don't have that kind of time.  
  
-It does not take as long as you would think. And should we not make  
time for those things which are most important? There is no higher  
calling than to share a piece of yourself with others.  
  
Katie's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected Jelsina to say something so poetic, and yet so true. She nodded in agreement.  
  
-Well spoken. I can tell you care about your work.  
  
Jelsina sighed.  
  
-But don't you see? It's not work, it's my life, my calling. It's who I am.  
  
Slowly Katie began to grasp the meaning of what she was being told. Her eyes shown with brightness betraying her thoughts. Jelsina smiled.  
  
-You are beginning to understand.  
  
-Yes, I think so. Tell me more about your people.  
  
The girl laughed slightly.  
  
-On that topic many books have been written. But, I will not make you  
wade through them. Come, let us walk as we talk.  
  
They headed for the grocery section where Jelsina commandeered some sort of strange bread for them to eat. They walked along in the general direction of the offices, not paying attention to where they were going. Suddenly Jelsina spoke.  
  
-Is that your mate?  
  
She gestured toward Jack, who was standing outside an office door chatting with Lepsga. Katie suppressed a giggle.  
  
-No, No that's my dad.  
  
-Your father?!  
  
Jelsina looked genuinely shocked, although Katie wasn't quite sure why.  
  
-Then where is your mate?  
  
Katie sighed inwardly and pointed to Jonas who was heading toward Jack accompanied by another Johet.  
  
-That one is my mate.  
  
Jelsina stared in appreciation.  
  
-Oh my.he's, he's nice, very nice.  
  
Katie nodded in agreement.  
  
-Yes, yes he is.  
  
Jelsina continued to gaze at Jonas, unable to take her eyes away from him. She spoke quietly in mumbled tones.  
  
-I wish my riija was that handsome.  
  
-Your riija?  
  
Jelsina looked up quickly, obviously forgetting she wasn't alone.  
  
-I have not yet explained our courting arrangements?  
  
Katie shook her head. Jelsina smiled.  
  
-Well, it all began with Felkner, the greatest scholar of our people.  
  
-That's what the cloaks are called.  
  
-Yes, they are named for her, for she is the one who came up with the system.  
  
And so Jelsina began to explain their peculiar custom. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sam meanwhile, was on a tour of the factory (which wasn't a factory at all, but actually a humongous lab) looking at all the cool stuff the Johet had.  
  
-This place is...amazing.  
  
Rokell smiled, slightly confused.  
  
-Do you not work in a place such as this on your world?  
  
-Yes, but not on such a large scale as this. And I'm hardly ever there  
to work. Most of the time we're off world on missions like this one,  
visiting other planets.  
  
-Does it not distress you that you are not being able to work when you  
want to?  
  
-Sometimes. But, it's just as rewarding going off world, just in a  
different way.  
  
-I see.  
  
But Sam could tell that she really didn't understand  
  
-So uh, explain to me how this works.  
  
She held up a complex looking piece of equipment  
  
Rokell smiled.  
  
-This could take awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
45 minutes later SG-1 met up in the room where they had first found the cloaks. Sam was sitting on the couch, looking like she had a hangover. Jack and Jonas sat at the table discussing the room's décor. Why the décor you ask? Suffice it to say, they were bored out of their minds. Katie was the last to arrive. She walked over to Sam and sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
-Well, Sam, we got ourselves hitched for nothing.  
  
-What?  
  
-We didn't have to be mated.  
  
Jack and Jonas got up immediately and walked over to join the conversation. Jack, who was thoroughly enjoying being 'mated' to Sam, turned to Katie in confusion.  
  
-How's that?  
  
Katie took a deep breath and began to explain.  
  
-Well, in their culture there are four different levels for the women.  
From the time when they are just weeks old they wear a chartreuse  
colored cloak. Then when they reach the age of 18, they stop wearing  
the cloaks and men can begin courting them. So, if a woman isn't  
wearing a cloak she's fair game, which explains our encounter when we  
first got here. When a woman becomes engaged, she wears a white cloak,  
up until the wedding. At which time she puts on one of these lovely  
urple cloaks and wears it for the rest of her life.  
  
-You'd think they'd go with peridot instead of chartreuse...  
  
The comment came from Jack, who of course did not grasp the significance of what Katie was saying, and so chose to focus instead on the Johet's color choices.  
  
Sam, unlike the colonel, was quite startled by what she has just heard.  
  
-Where did you find this out?  
  
-Remember the girl I was with when you and Rocky went off to explore?  
  
-Vaguely.  
  
-I noticed she was wearing a white cloak and asked her to explain  
their customs. Apparently the women are very pressured to be mated  
once they turn 18 and love is not usually the deciding factor of whom  
they marry.  
  
-Really?  
  
-Yeah. Although Jelsina has been engaged to her uh, riija for almost  
three years and no one is forcing them to be mated. It seems that it's  
the fact that she is engaged that's important in their culture, not  
the marriage itself. Oh and age doesn't seem to matter as far as the  
guy is concerned. Jelsina thought that dad was my mate.  
  
-Whoa there!!  
  
Jack stared at Katie in shock.  
  
-She thought you and I were...ugh...  
  
A shiver ran up his spine at the thought.  
  
-Are you telling me that this young gal is engaged to a...well, to a  
significantly older gentleman?  
  
Katie nodded.  
  
-And from what I hear, she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.  
Her riija Kalonctu, was the first one to complete a ritual that was  
held to decide who she would marry.  
  
Jonas looked at her queerly.  
  
-What sort of ritual?  
  
-She didn't say. I'm not really sure she knows. 


End file.
